


Come Back

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Songfic, The Scientist by Coldplay
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Nervózně jsem pohledem zaletěl k informační tabuli. Během posledních dvou minut jsem tak učinil nespočetněkrát. Nemohl jsem si pomoct, potřeboval jsem se nějak zabavit, abych se očekáváním nezbláznil. Prsty jsem poklepával o opěradlo židle v letištní hale, okolní lomoz jsem přes hlasité bušení srdce vůbec nevnímal.

Vyskočil jsem na nohy ani ne vteřinu poté, co oznámili, že letadlo z Japonska právě přistálo. Po zdřevěnělých nohou jsem se vydal blíže ke vchodu do budovy. Ruce se mi potily, třásl jsem se.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
_You don't know how lovely you are_

__

Konečně… Konečně po těch letech ho zase uvidím, říkal jsem si snad po tisící. Možná o trochu staršího, válku poznamenanějšího, ale pořád Hawkeyeho. Mého Hawkeyeho.

Lidé se zavazadly se začali trousit dovnitř, mezi nimi několik vojáků v uniformách, těch jsem si ale nevšímal. Čekal jsem, že můj přítel přiletí v něčem naprosto jiném…

Ústa se mi samovolně roztáhla v široký úsměv, když jsem jej poprvé spatřil. Stejně jako já měl na sobě havajskou košili. Přešlápl jsem a zauvažoval, jestli mě taky uvidí tak rád jako já jeho.

A pak jeho modré oči zavadily o mne. Krve by se ve mně v tu chvíli nedořezal, vyschlo mi v krku a celý můj svět se náhle upínal k jediné myšlence… Nezlob se už na mě, Hawkeye.

 _I had to find you_  
_Tell you I need you_  
_Tell you I set you apart_

S úlevou jsem sledoval, jak se po tváři mého přítele rozlévá úsměv od ucha k uchu, jak se jeho oči rozzářily tou nádhernou, šťastnou modří, jež jsem ve Státech tak postrádal. Musel jsem se přemáhat, abych k němu neběžel, ale posledních pár kroků jsem se neudržel. Skočil jsem po něm a sevřel jej silou, jaká mu nemohla být příjemná. On si ale nestěžoval.

Naopak mě objal stejně silně, tvář zabořil do mého ramene jako já do jeho. Zavazadlo upustil někde v půli cesty, tak strašně rád mě viděl, že na něj zapomněl.

"Chyběl jsi mi," uslyšel jsem tlumený ale upřímný hlas. Do očí se mi vtlačily slzy, které jsem rychle otřel do svého předloktí.

 _Tell me your secrets_  
_And ask me your questions_  
_Oh, let's go back to the start_

Neměl jsem ponětí, jak dlouho jsme tam stáli, ale bylo mi to jedno. Strašně moc jsem potřeboval cítit jeho ruce kolem sebe, cítit jeho náruč, představovat si tlukot jeho srdce tak blízko mému, zabořit prsty do jeho vlasů, možná šedivějších, ale stále tak Hawkeyeovských. Držel jsem jej jako ten nejdražší poklad, jímž mi zřejmě asi i byl.

Konečně jsme se od sebe dokázali odtrhnout, Hawkeye si došel zpět pro odhozený bágl a pak se vrátil ke mně.

"Když mi táta volal, že mi našel odvoz z letiště do Maine, tak mě zaskočilo, že mi nechce říct jméno toho člověka," kroutil hlavou pobaveně Hawkeye, "už mi je jasné proč."

Oplatil jsem mu úsměv a dal se s ním do řeči o všem možném, měli jsme toho tolik co říct, konverzace neutichla ani po cestě autem.

"Řekl jsem tvému otci, že přijedeme až zítra," pověděl jsem mu, když jsme sjížděli z dálnice. "Dneska přespíš u mě."

Ulevilo se mi, že Hawkeye souhlasil. Bylo přeci jen už dost pozdě. Pak mi ale položil otázku, kterou jsem vlastně tak trochu čekal…

"A nebude to vadit tvé ženě?"

"Bude to pár měsíců, co jsme se rozvedli," informoval jsem jej. Nechtěl jsem se o tom bavit, ale aspoň trochu jsem svou odpověď doplnil o pár podrobností jako, že jsem za to nejspíše mohl já, protože jsem se zdržoval v práci déle, než bylo pro Melanii únosné, a že celkově náš vztah po mém návratu z Koreje ochladl.

Byl jsem vděčný, že se v tom Hawkeye dál nerýpal a tak jsem jej pobídl, aby mi popsal, jak se domů dostal Frank.

Zaparkoval jsem auto v garáži, načež jsme se odebrali do domu. Zběžně jsem Hawkeyeho seznámil s tím, kde co je a dal jsem se do vaření. Hawkeye si mezitím dal sprchu, prohlédl si svou ložnici a pak se ke mně vrátil do kuchyně. Povečeřeli jsme mlčky, což mě začalo děsit. Kdesi v hloubi jsem tušil, proč to tak je a snažil jsem se obrnit proti tomu, co mělo přijít.

 _Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_

"Počkej na mě prosím na terase," pokusil jsem se o úsměv, ale kámen v mém žaludku byl proti tomu. Spíše jsem zkřivil tvář v úšklebku a obrátil se ke kuchyňské lince, abych troch uklidil.

Vytáhl jsem z baru láhev skotské, vzal dvě skleničky a následoval Hawkeyeho ven. Seděl na polstrované lavici a zamyšleně se díval na nádhernou přírodu, z většiny obklopující můj dům.

Nalil jsem alkohol do sklenic, svou jsem uchopil, následně jsem se opřel zády o zábradlí na terase. Upil jsem a zahleděl jsem se na svého soudce, jenž stále tiše seděl naproti mně. Jen do mě, příteli… Zasloužím si to.

"Ani dopis, ani telefon, stačil by mi i telegram, Trappe…" hleděl Hawkeye do sklenice, jakoby to říkal jí a ne mě. Možná bylo lepší, že se mi nedíval do očí, už takhle jsem cítil, jak to nezvládám. Už zase.

_Oh, take me back to the start._

"Odjel jsem nenadále, musel jsem nastoupit na léčbu, zorganizovat setkání se svou ženou, rodiči. Často jsem chtěl něco udělat, ale odkládal jsem to. Nevím proč, ale odkládal. A čím déle jsem se k ničemu nevzmohl, tím více jsem se styděl," vyklopil jsem mu všechno najednou. Stále jsem se kvůli tomu nenáviděl, ale už jsem s tím nemohl nic dělat. Jen doufat, že mi Hawkeye odpustí… "Styděl jsem se za to, co jsem udělal i neudělal. Je mi to líto."

 _I was just guessing_  
_At numbers and figures_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart_

"Mně taky," ušklíbl se Hawkeye, napůl sarkasticky napůl smutně. Rvalo mi to srdce na kusy, věděl, jsem, že kvůli tomu trpěl. Kvůli mně trpěl. Kdybychom si nebyli tak blízcí, tak by to nesl lépe, ale vždyť jsme spolu trávili skoro veškerý čas. "Snažil jsem se tě kontaktovat, ale nic, Trappere, ani slovo od tebe nepřišlo."

Zůstal jsem mlčet. Dopil jsem skotskou a rozhodl se nechat Hawkeyeho o samotě. Odložil jsem sklenici na stůl a obrátil se ještě čelem k výhledu na park. Chystal jsem se už popřát dobrou noc, ale Hawkeye mě přerušil.

"Ale proč jsi nenechal ani žádný vzkaz? Prostě cokoliv?" zazněl Hawkeye vztekle a náhle jsem jej spatřil stát vedle sebe. Přestal jsem pozorovat přírodu a upřel jsem svůj zrak na něj. Propaloval mě modrým pohledem, jež mě naplňoval bolestí, o které jsem si myslel, že jsem jí už dávno prošel. Ale jak se válka blížila ke konci, skončilo i mé manželství a zmizela i má naděje, že kdy na Hawkeyeho zapomenu.

Pohled mi sklouznul na jeho rty a pak mi hlavou probleskla myšlenka, že Hawkeye nemá tak úplně pravdu.

"Ale já ti vzkaz, Hawkeye, nechal," oponoval jsem mu a znovu navázal oční kontakt, kterého jsem se i přes tíživost situace nemohl nabažit. Přesto, že jeho oči bývaly často plné zoufalství, šílenství, vzteku, nenávisti či strachu, byly nejkrásnější, jaké jsem kdy viděl.

"Cože?" nechápal můj přítel, ve tváři rozčarovaný výraz. "Jaký?"

Srdce mi poskočilo radostí, krocenou obavami. Napadlo mě mu to říct, ale to by bylo ještě nevhodnější než samotný úkon. Díval jsem se na Hawkeyeho, jenž čekal na mou reakci, na mou odpověď. Na můj vzkaz.

Už jsem toho pokazil dost, nic horšího provést nemůžu, řekl jsem si a rozhodně položil dlaň na Hawkeyeho tvář. Pomalu jsem se k němu přibližoval, očima jsem kontroloval jeho výraz, jenž se zdál být momentálně zmatený. Sklopil jsem víčka, učinil poslední pohyb vpřed a poprvé jsem pocítil na svých ústech dotek Hawkeyho rtů.

I kdyby to mělo být to poslední, co bych v životě udělal, nikdy bych toho nelitoval.

V břišní dutině se mi vyrojilo hejno motýlů, podél těla svěšená ruka mě začala svrbět, jak moc jsem chtěl Hawkeyeho znovu obejmout. Ale tohle bylo vše. Odtáhl jsem se, nechal i druhou paži padnout zpět k tělu a snažil se mírnit bušení svého srdce, jež mělo tendence prorazit hrudní koš.

Když jsem se odvážil otevřít oči, Hawkeye se na mě díval překvapeně, viděl jsem v jeho výrazu pochopení.

"Radar mi přeci tvůj vzkaz předal," přemýšlel nahlas. "Nevím, proč jsem zapomněl…"

 _Tell me you love me_  
_Come back and haunt me_  
_Oh, and I rush to the start_

Uchopil mě za ruku a chvíli jsme stáli vedle sebe, obklopeni tichem, probírající se vlastními myšlenkami. Pohnul se směrem ke mně, obrátil jsem k němu hlavu a náhle byly mé rty drceny jeho.

Hawkeye mě políbil úplně stejně jako já jej před chvíli, pak se stáhnul a vážně se na mě podíval.

"A tohle je můj vzkaz pro tebe," řekl tak jemně, že se mi téměř podlomila kolena, ale ani to mi nezabránilo, abych jeho dlaň ve své nestisknul tak pevně, jak jen jsem mohl. Přitáhl si mě k sobě a dnes potřetí spojil naše rty v polibku hlubším než doposud.

Z očí mi vytekly slzy, které jsem se tentokrát nesnažil skrýt. Cítil jsem jeho prsty ve vlasech, jeho ústa na svých a teplo jeho těla všude kolem sebe. Nikdy jsem Hakweyeho nemiloval víc…

 _Nobody said it was easy_  
_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start._


End file.
